movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Indiana Jones and the Lance of Longinus
This is the first entry in a soft reboot for the Indiana Jones franchise by Valeyard6282. This reboot series takes place in the same universe as the previous film series despite its new cast. The TV series remains canon, however; the comic books are made non-canon. The movie echos Raiders of the Lost Ark in many ways, mainly with the same iconic soundtrack. © Valeyard6282 2018. ---- Synopsis In 1934, Indiana Jones Plot Search For The Cintamani Stone The film opens up on the paramount logo, which fades into the Painavu Mountain in southern India. The same iconic music that played at the intro of Raiders of the Lost Ark is heard. Large white letters fade into view reading: "Kochi, India, 1934". The camera pans down from the backside of Painavu, taking us down to a forested area. The camera stops at foot-level on a dirt road. We see the feet of five men walk over it. We see close-up shots of grimy fingers on a raggedy parchment map, and close up's of a stubble-covered, grimy face. We see the men walk from the side, forest covering much of them. An Indian guide is leading them and they reach a rocky hill. The Indian guide crouches down and beckons the others to crouch with him. The Indian man points at some foliage covering some rocks. We see a man wearing a brown bomber jacket and a brown fedora walk forward and crouch down before the foliage-covered rocks. We see his dirt-covered hands pull apart the dry plants like curtains, dust crackling. The pulled-apart plants reveal a stone skull carved into the rock face. It has eyes larger than fists and an open mouth. The man drags his grimy hand over the stone. He sticks his hand into the right eye socket. We see a shot taken from the back of the eye, as we see the man's hand reach in and grab a lever inside. He pulls it and it just snaps. He then puts his hand in the left eye socket and grips another lever. He pulls it and he hears something move. We see a shot of the man's smiling face. He is white and has stubble as well as brown hair seeping out of his fedora. He is grinning wide and he laughs. We see the man and the Indian guide look up as shadows consume their faces, smiles fading. "Shit. RUN!" The five men dive in different directions as boulders topple from above, the fedora-clad man; the Indian guide, and one of the other guides dive to safety, but on of them is crushed by a boulder. Dust rains down as the fedora-clad man pulls himself out of the dirt. We see him walk over the boulders and he pushes a smaller one aside, revealing a bloody arm. The camera pans up from the severed appendage, showing the skull carving again. He rubs his hand over it, looking for another lever. He reaches into the mouth and grips one. He smiles. "Third time's the charm." He pulls it and he hears a rumble. The rock face rumbles down, revealing a doorway into a tunnel. The Indian guide walks ahead of the fedora-clad man and the other two guides follow them. The Indian guide steps on something, and a long wooden stick with wooden blades on it flies upward and stabs into the guide's chest. He screams in pain. The remaining trio pushes past the bloodied guide. The fedora-clad man is now leading the way. He holds his arm out to stop the other two. "Hand me that," He says to one of the guides. One of them hands him a lit torch. The fedora-clad man lowers the flame to the floor, revealing a pressure plate. "Watch it. Pressure plate." One of the guides kicks the fedora-clad man, knocking him forward, his foot hitting the plate. The floor breaks away, causing the man to fall into a pit. He grabs hold of a plant, his torch falling to the bottom. We see the floor light up and there are spikes beneath. The man looks up at the guides. "What the hell?" One of them crouches down and laughs. "Doctor Jones. You can't expect us to let you take the treasure for yourself now can you?" We see one of Jones' hands slip off the plant. The guide grabs the base of the plant to rip it, however; a whip wraps around his throat as he is pulled down into the pit, screaming as Jones pulls himself out, cracking his whip across the other guide's knees. The guide screams, but points a revolver at Jones. Jones freezes. "Your time is up Doctor Jones," The guide says as he walks forward. "I thought we were friends Punit. I guess I was wrong." Jones headbutts Punit, who staggers back, and then Jones slugs him with an uppercut, knocking him down. Jones grabs a torch from Punit's pack. Jones uses his whip to swing across the chasm. Jones lights the torch and sees a raised area of floor. He pulls some foliage off of it, revealing another pressure plate. He sweeps some more foliage off the floor past it, revealing holes all over the floor. Jones steps over the pressure plate and keeps on walking through the tunnel. Jones hits a tripwire, and he stumbles forward as darts fly out of the walls. Jones sprints forward and manages not to get hit by the poison darts. He reaches a round chamber with a central pedestal. Jones crouches down, grinning, next to it. On the pedestal is a wooden box. Jones smiles and opens up the box. We see a shot of its contents. It is a round metallic grey stone with round indentations all over it. Jones reaches into the box and picks up the stone. He grins. We hear the click of a gun. "Drop it Jones." Jones slowly turns around to see Punit pointing a revolver at him. "On your knees." Jones gets down on his knees and whispers to the stone. "Melt." He then rolls it over to Punit. Punit smiles and picks it up. He looks at it, grinning. "The long lost Cintamani Stone. We see his hand bubble and melt as the stone melts through his flesh. Punit screams in agony as the round stone falls to the ground in a puddle of goop that was once Punit's hand. We see a shot of the remains of his hand. There is a crude, bloody hole in it- and the flesh around the injury is liquefied and is bubbling. Punit continues to scream as he aims his revolver at Jones. Jones' whip wraps around Punit's wrist and Jones yanks the revolver at of his hands, landing it back in Jones'. Holding the sidearm with both hands Jones shoots Punit in multiple vital organs, causing Punit to collapse- dead- to the ground. Jones gets up. He picks up the Cintamani Stone and it is still hot from burning Punit. Jones hot potatoes the artifact back and forth between his hands, before he drops it into his satchel. We see a partially lit shot of Jones' face as the iconic slowed down, and calm variation of the theme plays. The scene fades into a shot of a parchment map as we see the iconic red line drawn from Kochi, India to Naples, Italy to Bedford, Connecticut. Cast *Indiana Jones- Chris Pratt *Tobias Westheimer- Steve Buscemi *Piper Harold- Alicia Vikander *Otto Reinhardt- Daniel Bruhl *Marcus Brody- Stellan Skarsgard *Sallah- Sayed Badreya *Eriz- Ryan Corr *Punit- Hoon Lee *Jimmy- Tony Curran Locations * Kochi, India * Yemen * Gallipoli Peninsula, Turkey * Kandahar, Afghanistan Sequel There are at least two sequels planned, speculated to have Indy go after the Golden Fleece, go into The Labyrinth, or find Capone's loot. These ideas are in development. Category:Movies Category:Indiana Jones Category:Valeyard6282 Category:Action Category:Adventure